Rock On
by NatsuHeartfilia0628
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a world known, badass, heavy metal artist. As he travels around the world, he ends up meeting an adorable, innocent, nice girl named Lucy. How will an innapropriate, loud, slightly rude, and famous rockstar deal with an innocent, meek, kind, easily teased, average known city girl?


"Get the hell up asshole!"

"Waah!" Natsu yelled as he was oh so very pleasantly pushed off the couch. He rubbed his salmon locks, licking his lip piercing as he tried to get his thoughts back together. Looking up, he found the very source to his pain.

"What the fuck, Gray?!" Natsu shot up, fist formed to punch the snot out of his rival.

"We're gonna be late, dumbass! We're on air in thirty minutes! There's already around 2,000 fans gathering!"

Next thing we see, is Natsu facing away from Gray, laying back on the couch. He groans, "Wake me up when There's 7,000... "

"AW HELL NO!"

"Where is he!" Sting screamed, standing backstage with his base in hand. All his fellow band members gathered round him, each irritated by the lack of presence of the lead vocalist.

This was the band of Magnolia, best for their genre of music, and know almost everywhere good or bad. They're known as...

The Slayers

The base player, Sting Eucliffe. Known for his slightly playboy attitude, stunning looks, blonde hair complimented with blue eyes, and decorated ears designed with different types of accessories.

"He's really pushin' my buttons this time."

The drummer, Rogue Cheney. Very organized, slightly cold, black hair pulled to a messy pony tail. He decided to be a bit rebelous at a young age and got a nose piercing, along with contacts to make his eyes look red. "That little son of a bitch really needs to know by now."

The main guitarist, Gray Fullbuster. Very chill with himself, sensible, and has all the ladies fallen for him. He normally wore no shirt (sometimes no pants) and showed off his arms decorated in swirling tattoos across his arms with swaying raven hair.

"That fucking bastard... I woke him up 10 minutes ago..."

And of course, the star of the show, the lead vocalist: Natsu Dragneel. His whole stamina practically screamed out 'I'm a fucking badass come at me.' He was the whole show, with his amazing capability to whole out his heavy metal yelling for three hours straight! His strange but completely natural salmon hair brushed back into spikes and his uncommon colored, onyx/green eyes. Natsu held one delicious lipring and a gem on the corner of his left eyebrow. Other than the fact he (and the rest of his members) had gorgeous rippling body, the one thing that barely stood out more than his crazy hair... was his tattoo.

He always wore an open vest, showing of the decoration of his beautiful, blood red dragon; very detailed, dancing across his torso.

Of course, you can't ogle something when it's not there.

Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready!!!

Cheers were heard as each of the band members began to sweat. "What are we gonna do?! Yeah he's normally late but not this late!" Sting panicked, the three circling in a bunch.

Gray grunted, unfortunately not being able to come up with a plan.

No more wasting time! Here they are... your favorite, amazing, badass, SLAYERS!!

"Well... let's pray that flame brain really does show up..." Gray mumbled as the three made their way out.

Each had a different routine. Sting, blowing kisses and decorated in fur coat with capris. Rogue, silently waving in his long black coat, covering his muscle bound body. Gray, smirking and giving the peace sign to the world, dressed in a tight muscle shirt, and long, slightly tight dark pants, with a spiked collar.

They each made it to their positions, but the cheer quieted down... fast... each of the members were drenched in sweat as they froze at the sight of all the awestrucken and confused fans. Well shit...

"Hey, where's the Salamander?!"

"Yeah where is he!?"

"I want my money's worth!"

Sting held up his hands defensively. "What do we do?!" He yelled over the angry fans. Gray took his mic, "Please ladies and gentlemen, be patient I'm sure he--"

"WAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!"

The sound of the most ear shattering, and baby crying sound boomed through the air as everyone stopped and silenced themselves. Not to mention the band did as well.

That sounded like...

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" A very, VERY, loud and obnoxious laughter came from above, everyone instantly looked into the source.

There, with mic in hand, on top of the 100 foot high stage, with a confident look, stood the almighty, powerful...

"SALAMANDER!!!"

The crowd shouted at the sight of the whole image of the famous band. The very pissed off and nervous band sighed in relief at the sight of their friend.

Fashionably late friend.

Natsu held one end of a rope piled on the roof, and jumped, catching the breath of the whole audience. He swung rapidly towards the ground, his peirced tongue flying out of his mouth at the thrill. Man, he oughtta do an entrance like this more often!

He swung out in front of the band, using only one arm to hold onto the rope, as he flew above the first 5-10 rows of the most obnoxious fans in town.

Swiftly swinging back to the other band members, he gracefully did a double front flip, and landed crouched down. His hair covered his face, shadowing his eyes and leaving his wide snarling grin in the open.

He slowly stood up, head still down, 'till he brought it up. He wore a bright red headband, allowing his bangs to fall on his forehead, his signature black vest, with white bandages crawling up most his arms. His very loose and white capris lied dangerously loose on his hip, almost showing those pubic hairs every girl dreamed to touch.

"ARE YOU ALL FIRED UUUUP!" Natsu shouted, clearly excited to be there doing what he does best. The roar of the crowd obviously answered his question. Gray showed over while the fans couldn't hear, "What took you so long, dumbass?!"

Salamander turned his head to his comrade, hands still in the air, and answered to his teammates, "Do you know how many fucking stairs I had to climb to get on top of that thing?"

They all sweat dropped.

"slayers... "

"Slayers... "

"Slayers"

"SLAYERS."

"SLAYERS!"

The audience chanted, making the band forget about their past situation; for the time being.

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight!" Natsu started, cutting of the fans. "Hargeon is a lovely city, We're glad we can be here! Gray continued. "We would like to say thanks and--" Sting started, but was cut off by the loud Natsu, "Alright, enough sappiness. I've got a fire in my belly and it's raging to get OUT! Lets get this party started!" He howled into the microphone, causing another burst of cheers from the crowd.

He pointed at them, "I have a feeling 'y'all are gonna fucking love this one!"

The crowd quieted down...

It didn't last long, as the miniscule sound of tapping was heard from Rogue's drumsticks.

(Natsu's thoughts)

1...

Alright...

2...

Okay...

3...

We've got this...

4...

Here we go!

We don't sleep at night

Turning you on when the lights go off

Turning you on when the lights go off

CASH CASH

Turning you on when the lights go off

Turning you on when the lights go off

When the sun goes down

All our sins collide

When the moon comes out

I'm a devil inside

Gonna go all night

Cause you know

We arrange it right

We don't sleep at night

We don't sleep at night

WE DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT!

**Yay! First chapter completed! FYI, this song does go on, I just won't finish it until next week.****Anywho, please follow, share, and comment!****C'ya next time!**


End file.
